


Consuming The Reaper

by xxHoneyBeexx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Redemption, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: A brief encounter with a masked wraith leads Hanzo's dragons consuming a deep dark sadness and hatred that is transferred to him. They've bonded him to this unknown man that is now free of his chains but Hanzo can't rest at that, he needs to know who this person is and if he too feels Hanzo deep inside his soul.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Consuming The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this one shot crack ship fic. There are no warnings only that there is a few times I use inappropriate language. This is purely a fluff/loving piece.

It was a feeling like no other. Hanzo had never had the reaction he got from his dragons like he had last night, something had happened, something truly indescribable. Normally when Udon and Ramen consumed the lives of his enemies he could feel the essence of their lives electrifying and igniting his spirit dragons, a powerful energy that often had some recoil to it, something he had simply became used to. However the remenants of what had occured the previous night lingered in a way that had been unfamiliar. 

He sat in the window, looking out onto the lights of Tokyo. It was busy, crowded, countless amounts of people bar hopping and treating the streets as if they were dance floors, somewhere out there, was the man in the black cloak, the one that created this unshakable and undoubtedly excited sensation deep inside of Hanzo's core, it was as though he had bought a dead man back to life. He could feel death in the marrow of his bones and though he had assumed it wasn't supposed to be exhilarating, it was, albeit slightly melancholy, as though he could feel the pain of the other, it was uncharted territory and Hanzo wanted to know who that shadow was. He had seen only a glimpse, after his dragons had done their job, in the halo of the full moon, a glimmer of light shone off of the white of the mask and for a split second, he had seen the being that had impacted him so deeply. 

What were the chances he'd ever see him again? It was such a disappointment knowing that it would be highly unlikely that in a mass of thirteen and a half million people he'd find that one. That was assuming he was a resident on Tokyo, he could have been a visitor, in that case Hanzo knew he'd never see him again but now the question was, would the deep rooted connection he had formed with a stranger, he had seen for only a moment that lasted a blink of his dark brown eyes, stay or would it fade with time? 

He looked over to his bow and arrow filled quiver. Hanzo wished it was as simple as being able to track the man down. He could feel his whole life inside of him. There was so much sorrow, anger, betrayal. Death. But there was more to it, as soon as Udon and Ramen had done feeding those grim emotions were gone, gone from his victim and replaced with something more warming. Had he simply taken that darkness away from the misted figure? He didn't know, there would be no answers either because there was only one Shimada left and Hanzo was not ready to make his peace with Genji, he felt as though he hadn't punished himself enough yet to be able to accept his younger brothers forgiveness. 

He wanted to be able to let it go, what had happened last night but in the thirty years that he had been using his bow, summoning the dragons, this was the first time he had felt it and it was so addicting. A heavy burden weighed upon him but it wasn't his own, how refreshing that was for him. Hanzo sighed to himself, closing dark eyes, telling himself silently how ridiculous it was, that he should feel what he was for man he only caught a glimpse of but that torture that had passed onto him, that pain. He wanted to know the roots and he wanted to fix it.

***

A week had passed and the aura that the stranger had left with him hadn't dissipated, it had become more intense and it had drawn him to a bridge. Hanzo didn't know why he was there, he didn't know what significance it had held. Rainbow Bridge was a favorite to everyone that lived in Tokyo. Though he wasn't sure why it had to be that bridge that he felt the need to go to, it was beautiful at night and the breeze was the perfect temperature, it was a nice night to be out and not be hunting down his enemies. It had been a difficult thing he decided, to try and find a way to redeem himself by getting rid of the evil of the world, like a masked vigilante he had sought out justice for others and redemption for himself. 

His bare arms rested on the chilled steel, eyes moving to take in his surroundings as though they were looking for something in particular. The powerful draw to this particular place was too intense to ignore so he hoped that what ever bought him there, would get stronger so that he knew what it was that had beckoned him to Rainbow Bridge. 

"You're the one with the dragons" 

The voice came from somewhere in the darkness, despite the lights on the bridge, Hanzo couldn't see where the voice originated from. It was as though it simply blended in with the night. This voice was dark and raspy, what he imagined Death would sound like if it had a voice. 

His eyes caught the mask, the man was hidden in the dark beneath the black hood of his cloak that covered everything but the white mask that looked not unlike a barn owls face. Hanzo didn't know how the stranger knew it was him but if the connection was a mutual thing then he always felt Hanzo, just as he had always felt him. 

"I am. What is this? What happened to us? I have felt you ever since that night. The pain you carry"

Hanzo wanted to know what was behind the mask, he wanted to know this man, though, he supposed he already knew him, at least some aspects of him, but it wasn't enough to only know that torment. There was more to the masked man, more to his story and if Hanzo was going to be connected to this man for the rest of his life, even if they remained as passing figures in the night, he still wanted to know the man he was aligned with. 

"It was the first time I've felt anything good in twenty years. Those dragons, that power. Everything-- the curse...you took it away" 

Curse? He wasn't sure what that meant. But it was no wonder why he was heavy with negativity however, it wasn't so bad for Hanzo, despite how grim and sad it was, it made him feel more alive than ever. He had to wonder though if he took on the strangers burdens? Had it been vice versa? he prayed that wasn't the case. 

The question remained who was this man and it wasn't and couldn't have been coincidence that he was there that night. He wasn't just someone that was there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hanzo had many enemies but this man was someone he'd never encountered. 

"Who are you? What were you doing that night?" 

Hanzo wasn't much of a people person and everytime he spoke it sounded angry. He had such little patience when it came to others and he hadn't intended it to sound so blunt but he knew that it would have.

"I don't have to answer to anyone, especially not some little boy" 

He growled in the back of his throat, reaching for the bow and arrow on his back. How dare this man insult him! He wouldn't allow anyone, especially this stranger, to call him little boy. Hanzo was always quick but he didn't have time to react. The man turned into a mist and suddenly he found himself pinned to the bridge with a clawed gloved hand around his throat, the mist becoming a solid being again.

"Don't push me, Robin Hood. I am not your enemy. Those men you were hunting, they are my foes too. Ones I intended on killing that night"

Hanzo wasn't scared, he was aroused. The other was so close to him now and he could feel the chill that shrouded him. The sickly sweet scent of death was wrapped around the masked man. Hanzo had never experienced something like it before but as the man held his neck, still without force, he reached for the hard white covering over the wraiths face. The man didn't move away from him or stop him, Hanzo was finally going to have a face to the feeling had had been left with. 

"You took that kill away from me. Those were MY souls" 

He spoke as he dropped the white mask to reveal a broken face. Parts of it were missing, the skin of his cheek vacant, showing sections of the jaw bone. His dark skin was scarred in every place and a black mist poured from any hole that it could and though he was clearly not a whole man, he was handsome. His skin was like milk chocolate, his eyes a beautiful dark hazel, under the glimmer of the lights he could see a hint of forest green in them. He would have been very popular before whatever happened to him. Hanzo could see that the man would have been extremely attractive. 

He wasn't alarmed or scared though. This had to be the curse that his companion had mentioned. His dark eyes were on the others and there was an electricity flowing through his veins. A tingling rushed around his body, being so close with him, sharing that bond that he had with him. Hanzo didn't care what the wraiths story was, what he did know was that they shared something special, especially for him to pinpoint Hanzo the way he had, but why hadn't he come and seen him sooner? 

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The stranger asked him. Hanzo ran his fingers over the cheek with some of the bone exposed. He feared little, and anything that he came face to face with that he was fearful of, he felt as though it was a challenge to overcome. 

"Do I need to be?" 

"Yes"

Hanzo smirked at the response. He had no doubts that this man was something to fear. He was dead, that much was obvious. The scent on him, the way he looked and even his eyes, though beautiful, held nothing behind them. Perhaps his curse was that death was no way out for him. Hanzo needed to know, he had to know why he had taken on this man's burdens and the wraith had said that it was all gone. Did Udon and Ramen eat away a dead man's past? 

"What is your name, dragon boy?" 

"Hanzo and I am NOT a boy. I am a man" 

He heard a laugh in the back of the dark figures throat. He enjoyed mocking Hanzo that much was apparent, perhaps it was part of a once silly and fun personality. 

"Gabriel. Do they do that? Take away years of anger and bullshit?" 

Hanzo took away his hand from the face and leaned against the railing of the bridge. He had never had it happen before. Mostly people just died when he unleashed them to be fed. Sometimes others were lucky to survive but there would always come a time where Udon and Ramen wanted to complete their feast that had escaped them.

"You are the first and the only. I have felt you inside of me since that night. All this sadness and anger, it's been with me" 

"You haven't killed yourself yet. I'm sorry you've been stuck with that. Can I take it back?"

Hanzo didn't know the answer to that. He didn't know if he could take it back or not. But a part of him didn't want to, if he was able to. If Gabriel had felt that way for Kami knows how long, and he was no longer plagued with it then Hanzo wanted to relieve him of that anguish for as long as he could. 

"My dragons consumed it from you, it can't be given back. But you are free of it, if it is fate that I am to carry your grief then I must allow that" 

Gabriel was silent before he was leaning into him. Arms encircled his waist and he was pulled into a hug. He could feel the chill of Gabriel's body against his own but he still held him. Hanzo hadn't been hugged in a very long time and from the tightness around him it had been some time since someone had given Gabriel any affection. Hanzo didn't know what any of it meant but what he had hoped that he had relieved Gabriel of his pain forever so that he might move on. 

They had continued to hold eachother. Hanzo closed his eyes, turning his head and resting it on Gabriel's shoulder. He had always believed in things like the red string of fate and perhaps that was what bought them together and whether it was a passing moment, just for a small amount of time or an ever lasting thing, he and Gabriel were bound together.   
They always said misery loves company and it seemed that it was true. 

"Thank you. For what you've done" 

"You can thank the dragons. I aim, they do the rest" 

They pulled away from the hug but remained close. Hanzo looked up at those eyes again. It was the first time he hadn't minded being so short. He was about five inches shorter then the man in front of him. The clawed gloves cupped his face and he was standing on the tip of his toes as Gabriel leaned into him. It was like a scene in a movie, their mouths slowly coming together and lips pressing to each other's. The man may have been dead but that oscillation was alive and filled with gratitude and need. Hanzo felt everything from Gabriel and that was no different. 

His heart raced being kissed by Gabriel and he knew the feeling was mutual. When it was disconnected, he was held again and a kiss was placed on his forehead. 

"Why haven't you come to me before tonight?" 

He asked in a tender whisper as the held one another once more. 

"Fear. That it was true that you had so easily taken away every bit of darkness in me. Without it, I don't know what I have" 

He understood that pain. He wasn't sure what he would be without the guilt and sadness he carried for killing his own brother. Hanzo wasn't sure who he would be or what he would do. It was an intimidating thought and perhaps it was the reason why he was still holding on. 

"You have the opportunity to discover that. You are free, Gabriel, to find your place. To find you" 

"And let you to carry that weight? Like hell it will be that easy. No...I am not a good man but I won't allow you to live like that" 

"My choices are my own. That is something you nor anyone else has control over. Take what gift you have and go" 

Hanzo was pushing Gabriel away from him. Turning away to lean on the railing of the bridge. He wasn't going to be told what he couldn't and could live with, by anyone. He had been living with his own skeletons, taking on Gabriel's would be nothing new to him, if fate chose this for him then it was a reason for it to have occured. He wasn't about to argue with Gabriel about it so he did what he did best, turn his back on someone that he was starting to deeply care about. He couldn't trust himself that he wouldn't kill Gabriel too if he allowed them to get any closer. What stopped him from killing his own brother? Nothing, so nothing was going to stop him from killing Gabe either. 

It was all nice and sweet, this fantasy that they were meant to be, meant to meet, meant to have their souls connected but there was the grim realisation that perhaps Gabriel wasn't safe with Hanzo as his guardian angel, to save him from his pain and distress. He could hurt Gabriel and he didn't want to. 

His arm was grabbed and he was turned around. Strong arms pulled him in and he was once again captured in deaths embrace, Gabriel hugged him as if it were life or death, not wanting to release that grip. He didn't know what this was between them or what had kept their connection so deeply rooted since the night the dragons feasted but Hanzo didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to let go of it but it was just a stupid little dream, what was supposed to come of this, if not resentment and that Hanzo would only age and get old, Gabriel would remain as he was. 

It seemed that there was little there to make it more than what it was -- a moonlight kiss with someone the red string of fate had bound them by and yet, he wasn't going to be able to leave it at that, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, Gabriel had been a part of him for what felt like forever and the connection had only grown stronger, not weaker. He could walk away or push Gabriel away but it wasn't going to stop, the desire for the other would only fester and feast upon his own soul and sanity. What ever they exchanged that night wasn't temporary, Hanzo could try and forget Gabriel, it was never going to happen though. 

"No"

Gabriel's deep voice growled out, he wasn't a man who liked to be told what to do either. He moved to the beat of his own drum. This was ridiculous and probably dangerous but it was there and then that Hanzo had decided that he would probably follow Gabriel to the ends of the Earth. 

"You are stubborn. What do you want from this, from me?" 

He wasn't going to be a one night stand or a booty call. He may not have liked himself too much but Hanzo refused to be something to pass the time or be a matter of convenience. Any relationship he had been in, in the past, had been serious and though they ended for various reasons, they had been long lasting. 

"The same as you want. For someone to give a shit for more than a night"

To Hanzo that told him that Gabriel wasn't interested in an occasional romp or a one night stand. He gave a shit, he cared deeply for Gabriel and if the other didn't care for him, he wouldn't have still been there, he would have left with his freedom and he would have never seen the owl masked shadow again. 

"Would you be interested in coming with me? Working with me? I need to find my kid, there's redemption that needs to be had"

The smokey voice asked him. Hanzo had no where to go. He didn't call any particular place home, just went from hotel to hotel, fighting battles with enemies, living life on the run. He often didn't know where he would go the next night or when he would eat next but it was the life he chose for himself... redemption, that sounded nice. 

"I seek redemption too. I'll come with you" 

He didn't know where he was going or if they would ever find Gabriel's son but Hanzo was along for the ride. Where ever they were going, what ever redemption they would find, they would find it together.


End file.
